


A Second Try

by klainelu



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelu/pseuds/klainelu
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel first met in high school when Kurt was challenged by Noah Puckerman to spy on their new competition for Sectionals. Turns out, Kurt is a horrible spy, and he ends up finding himself falling in love with Blaine.In this version, Kurt doesn't change schools. Blaine and Kurt lost contact when Kurt moved to New York to attend NYADA.This story takes place in New York about a year after that.





	A Second Try

** _Kurt Hummel_ **

* * *

It was the first day back at NYADA after summer break. Kurt remembered his first day at NYADA the previous semester. He had been absolutely terrified. Not only had he been declined by the school to begin with, but he also started weeks later than everyone else. It was now almost a year ago that he had started NYADA, and he knew that there would be a bunch of new students. Still, he couldn't just sit around and let himself blend into the background. He still had _a lot _to prove. 

''Kurt, honey, there you are. I was waiting for you in the front,'' with those words, Kurt felt a familiar pair of lips press onto his own. ''I hope you're ready, because there's a lot of new students this semester - not saying that any of them are any more talented than you, of course!''

Kurt couldn't stop the smile that entered his face at his boyfriend's words, ''I know, boo, I know. Besides, you're not so bad yourself,'' he placed an arm around the shorter man's shoulders as they started walking towards the entrance of the school. 

''Of course I'm not so bad. Still, there's loads of fresh meat now. Rachel's already all over them and she just got here half an hour ago,'' they were walking up the stairs to the big main door of the school. ''I just don't want you walking away from me when you meet some cute guy who can sing, act and dance.''

The pair had talked about this before. The slightly younger boy was more insecure than he seemed. Kurt always tried to make him understand that he didn't plan on breaking up with him. 

''Don't worry, it's not like there will be any of the new guys who will magically win over my heart. I'm with you, and I want to stay with you.'' Kurt attempted to reassure his boyfriend. He stopped the boy and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ''I adore you, Chandler, and I can't think of anyone better than you.'' He cut himself off from saying anything else.

Chandler intertwined their fingers and as they entered the school, they eventually had to split up. Kurt was expected for dance class, while Chandler was scheduled for class in the other end of the big building. Five minutes later, Kurt was in the big room. There were mirrors on all walls except the one with big windows. He liked the room the most out of the many he had been in for class the past year. 

With just a few minutes left before class would start, Kurt checked his phone for any _urgent _news from Rachel. Surprise, surprise, he had received a text message from his best friend.

_ **Kurt! You are never going to guess who I just saw in the hallway! Hint: you know him!** _

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Rachel's obvious eagerness. She had grown to love gossip after moving to New York. He absolutely adored his best friend, but sometimes he secretly imagined her as one of The Kardashians. She could probably ass as one, too. He shook his head a few times before typing out a response. 

**_I don't know, Rach. Who did you just see in the hallway? _**Shortly after hitting the send button, Cassandra July walked into the room. He quickly slid his phone back into the small satchel he had brought with him for the day. 

''Morning, you guys. I hope you're all in shape and have warmed up, because I am not going to -''

''Excuse me, sorry I'm late,'' the guy was obviously out of breath, ''I got lost trying to find this room, but I ended up in the opposite end of the school, and I had to run all the way over here.'' 

Kurt froze in the middle of the stretch he was doing on the floor. He knew that voice, he was absolutely certain. He remembered what he had told Chandler no more than fifteen minutes earlier.

_''I adore you, Chandler, and I can't think of anyone better than you.'' Except for Blaine Anderson, the guy who I have been in love with since the day I met him. The guy who I left in Ohio because he wanted me to follow my dreams. The guy who I haven't spoken to since then. The guy who I never really stopped loving. The guy who is now standing in front of me. _


End file.
